Una no tan Feliz Navidad
by xRuler of Worldsx
Summary: Kazemaru odia la Navidad. '¿Por qué' se pregunta Endou sin saber el oscuro secreto que su amigo esconde. One-Shot navideño. ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!


**Kazemaru POV**

24 de Diciembre.

Navidad.

Una fecha que TODOS aman.

_Mentira._

No todos amamos esta fecha, sobretodo la gente como _yo_.

Es lo mismo todos los años, la misma rutina. Recordar tristemente el pasado, y amargarme en el presente. Todos los años es igual, estar solo en casa, mirando los viejos videos de cuando era pequeño… cuando todavía estaban _ellos_ a mi lado.

No soporto esto. Y no solo es cuando es Navidad. También otros días como el día de Año Nuevo, el día de las Madres, el de los Padres, el de los Niños, el de brujas; todos terminaban igual, solo podía estar conmigo y nadie más.

Ya estoy cansado que todo este tiempo he tenido que celebrar –si es que puedo decirle así- solo.

Me encuentro justamente en mi casa, mi asquerosa casa, que aunque me ha brindado el calor y el techo que necesito, no es lo mismo. Se siente solitaria y desolada, y aunque es muy bonita por dentro y por fuera, siempre luce opaca y apagada. Simplemente estoy sentado en el sofá, abrazando mis piernas, mirando hacia la terraza viendo como la nieve cae sobre mi jardín. Que recuerdos me trae.

Me siento cansado, quiero alejarme de todas estas memorias y recuerdos, que me llaman a revivir melancólicamente mi pasado.

¿Cómo estarán mis amigos? Me pregunto. Ellos deben estar felices en sus hogares, con sus _familias_ disfrutando la víspera de Noche Buena, esperando a la medianoche, todos reunidos a abrir sus regalos y celebrando la fecha que a todos nos _une_.

No quiero seguir pensando en esto, así que será mejor que me despeje un poco. Fui hasta mi habitación y me cambié de ropa, ya que desde la mañana estoy en pijamas. Me puse unos jeans oscuros con una simple camiseta blanca de mangas cortas. Encima de esta me puse una camisa de mangas largas –las cuales me remangué hasta mis codos- azul oscura. Para que el frío no me afectara tanto, me puse una chaqueta del mismo tono de mi camisa, consideré llevarme unos guantes, pero no lo creí necesario. Agarré un poco de dinero por si me daban ganas de comer algo durante el trayecto y lo metí en el bolsillo derecho de mi chaqueta. Bajé y tome las llaves de la mesita dispuesto a irme, me puse mis Converse azules y salí sin despedirme de nadie, ya que, _no tenía de quién despedirme_.

Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y cerré con candado. Hacía bastante frío afuera, pero no me importó. Quería olvidarme de todo en estos momentos, así que me importaría un reverendo carajo si me congelara.

Caminaba sin rumbo alguno. Simplemente buscaba que mi mente desapareciera para no concentrarme en _eso_. Mientras caminaba veía las casas vecinas, todas decoradas y muy iluminadas, diría que mas que siempre. Una que otra vez dirigí mi vista hacia el interior de las casas, viendo como los niños pequeños jugaban alrededor del árbol de navidad debidamente decorado para esta época mientras los adultos hablaban animadamente, observando y vigilando que los niños no se lastimaran o lastimaran a alguien. Sonreí inconscientemente. _Rayos Kazemaru, ¡olvídate de eso!_ Me percaté de que volví a recordar. _Esto será más complicado de lo que pensé._ Sacudí un poco mi cabeza y seguí caminando.

Caminé y caminé viendo como los demás vivían alegremente sus vidas, y yo, siendo un invisible espectador que en silencio los veía.

Sin darme cuenta terminé en la casa de Yuuto Kidou. Vaya, ni siquiera sabía donde quedaba. En todo caso, seguí caminando, y no pude evitar ver a través del vidrio. Estaba con Haruna. Al parecer sus padres y el padre de Kidou se juntaron para celebrar las fiestas juntos, reuniéndose todos en la 'casa' del último. Todo por el bien de los hermanos.

- Ahh… -no pude evitar suspirar, es algo deprimente ver que hasta tus amigos la pasan mejor que tú… No estoy seguro, pero me gustaría en este momento sentir la misma felicidad que ellos sienten.

No quiero seguir viendo más esto, me lastima. Giro mi cabeza y me voy devuelta por el camino por el que vine, con las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y con la cabeza un poco gacha mirando la nieve a mis pies.

**Normal POV**

Mientras Kazemaru se alejaba del hogar de los Kidou, no se percató de que alguien se dio cuenta de su presencia.

- ¿Hermano? ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Haruna, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el lugar donde su hermano Yuuto veía, el ventanal de la sala, alcanzando a divisar la imagen que ambos veían- ¿Kazemaru-kun? ¿Qué hace él aquí a estas horas? –continuó, como si su hermano supiera la respuesta.

- No lo sé Haruna, pero es extraño. Él debería estar con su familia ahora mismo, a menos que… -su hablar se vio interrumpido por un razonamiento que de inmediato invadió su mente, preocupando a Otonashi.

- ¿A menos que que, onii-san? –la pequeña chica cuestionó confundida.

- Voy a ir a hacer una llamada, no te preocupes Haruna, Kazemaru estará bien –aseguró su hermano tocando su hombro para evitar que Otonashi se preocupara innecesariamente.

**Kazemaru POV**

Seguí caminando sin rumbo por ahí, llegué a la zona comercial, la cual se encontraba bastante vacía a excepción de unos cuantos policías en sus carros festejando y uno que otro indigente que se resguardaba del frío en los callejones. Efectivamente, toda la ciudad celebraba cada uno en sus hogares. _Genial, la vida si que hace buenas jugadas._ Pensé irónicamente, al mismo tiempo que una risa fingida salía de mis labios.

Otra vez, sin percatarme terminé en la casa de Endou Mamoru.

_Vaya, lo que me faltaba._

Así como lo hice en la casa de Kidou, observé a través de la ventana aquella escena que se desarrollaba en el interior. La madre de Endou junto a una mujer que no conozco estaban preparando la cena navideña en la cocina, mientras su padre y otro hombre que no conocía hablaban tranquilamente en el sofá. _No me imaginé que el abuelo de Endou también estuviera aquí, que raro _Pensé mientras lo divisaba apareciendo en la sala saludando a los que parecían ser sus hijos.

Antes de irme, alcancé a ver a Endou, quien bajaba por las escaleras dirigiéndose a saludarlos a todos. Tenía la misma sonrisa que solía tener en la escuela, en los entrenamientos –hasta mirando un 'tentador' balón de fútbol soccer. Aunque, esta vez pude notar que sus sonrisa era aún más amplia. _Debe ser por la época_, pensé un poco desanimado. Noté que después de saludar a todos sus familiares, fue directo a contestar el teléfono, en un principio tenía una cara alegre a más no poder, pero que después se fue transformando en una expresión de preocupación. _No te metas en los asuntos familiares_ pensé. _Será mejor que me vaya_.

Miré el reloj y me di cuenta de la hora que era. Faltaba un cuarto para las diez. No quise entrometerme más en la vida de mi amigo y me fui directo a mi casa, a terminar lo que estaba haciendo antes de salir.

**Endou POV**

Divisaba a lo lejos su hogar. La última vez que fui –hace nueve años exactamente- era la casa de ensueño, grande, espaciosa, luminosa. Ahora ese viejo recuerdo ha cambiado drásticamente. La residencia ante mis ojos es todo lo contrario a lo que yo recordaba, se ve más opaca y sin brillo –a pesar de que la pintura es amarillo crema-. Al recibir la llamada de Kidou me sentí muy alegre, pero cuando me contó lo de Kazemaru no pude evitar preocuparme. ¿Acaso algo le sucedió? ¿Estará enfermo? ¿Algo le sucedió a su familia? Todos estos pensamientos negativos recorrían mi mente, haciéndome dudar más y más sobre la situación. Tengo que llegar rápido, dije mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

**Normal POV**

Endou llegó a la casa de Ichirouta, y sin querer llegar tan desprevenidamente decidió entrar por el jardín trasero. Sí, luciría como un delincuente tratando de robar la residencia, pero que se podía hacer.

Se acordaba perfectamente de esa entrada por la cual conoció a su tan buen amigo Kazemaru…

_Nueve años atrás…_

_Un chiquillo peli café jugaba con su nuevo balón de soccer. Jugaba a patearlo incansablemente, corriendo, yendo por todas las calles de la ciudad con su ahora fiel amigo. Ya bastante alejado de su hogar, y sin que él se diese cuenta, pateó fuertemente el objeto, lanzándolo lejos por encima de una cerca de altos arbustos. El pequeño, por puro reflejo decidió ir por él, yendo por un camino hecho por los enormes arbustos que terminó desembocando en el jardín trasero de esos desconocidos._

_El jardín era digno de admirarse. Tenía bastantes arbustos repletos de rosas blancas y amarillo pastel, con una mesa y sillas de jardín en medio. Era como estar en una portada de revista de jardinería. _

_Volviendo en sí, decidió reanudar su búsqueda. Caminó alrededor del sitio, ojeando cada uno de los detalles de éste para encontrar su adorado balón, y haciendo el menor ruido posible para que la familia allí residente no se percatara de su presencia. _

_Lamentablemente -¡para quién!-, su aparición fue descubierta._

_Un pequeño de su misma edad, de corto pelo azul –hasta los hombros-, piel blanca y ojos marrones, apareció en la puerta de vidrio hacia el jardín, sosteniendo en sus pequeñas manos el anhelado objeto del castaño. Tenía una mirada confusa, a la vez que tenía su vista fija en el otro chico._

_- ¿Buscabas esto? –mencionó suavemente el peli azulino, mientras que el moreno dirigía su mirada sorprendido hacia su persona._

_- Etto… sí. ¿dónde lo encontraste? –cuestionó Mamoru dudando de su propia pregunta._

_- Pues… -dudó un poco en responder el otro- tu balón rebotó en mi jardín y salió disparado hacia mi sala y me rompió el jarrón… -terminó un poco apenado mientras giraba un poco su rostro algo sonrojado._

_- ¿E-En serio? ¡Cuánto lo lamento! ¡No fue mi intención! ¡Discúlpame! –respondió alterado el castaño mientras hacía una cuantas que muchas reverencias frente al otro._

_- Jejeje, no te preocupes por ello, __**mi madre no se molestará**__._

_- Uff, que alivio… bueno, ¡creo que ya es hora de irme! –dijo entusiasta al tiempo que daba media vuelta dispuesto a irse- ¡Hasta lue-_

_- ¡E-Espera! ¡Olvidas tu balón! –reaccionó rápidamente el peli azulado, lanzándole el balón al desconocido._

_- Oh, es cierto. ¡Muchas gracias! –recibió amistosamente su pertenencia- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó. Obviamente Endou no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de conocer un nuevo amigo._

_- El mío es Kazemaru Ichirouta, pero puedes decirme Kazemaru –respondió alegre, aunque al mencionar su apellido su rostro se tornó ligeramente triste- ¿Y el tuyo?_

_- Soy Endou Mamoru. ¡Mucho gusto! –extendió su mano, dejando perplejo al contrario._

_- Igualmente –correspondió el gesto._

_- Bueno, se está haciendo tarde y es mejor que me vaya si no quiero preocupar a mi __**familia **__–avisó Mamoru, haciendo que Ichirouta volviera a su expresión triste._

_- De acuerdo… Hasta luego –dijo antes de entrar de nuevo a su casa, dejando al castaño un poco extrañado._

_- ¡Nos veremos pronto! –se despidió y partió a su hogar donde su madre lo recibió con un regaño._

Ah… que recuerdo, pensó el castaño. Qué forma de conocer a alguien.

Después de acordarse de eso, se percató de que así podría entrar a la casa del peli azulado. Sigilosamente entró por el mismo lugar por el que entró la primera vez que lo conoció, siguiendo el exacto camino hasta terminar en el jardín… ahora muy diferente. Aunque una de las grandes diferencias de cómo cuando era antes es la nieve, el jardín que antes había presenciado era que ahora estaba mas solitario y descuidado.

Ignorando ese factor, simplemente se dirigió hacia el vidrió dónde lo vio la primera vez, y allí, a través del cristal se reflejaba la imagen de su amigo de la infancia, sentado en el sofá abrazando su piernas mientras veía algo en la televisión… pero se veía deprimido. Para ver mejor el chico se puso encima del vidrio y haciendo con sus manos unos binoculares alrededor de sus ojos, pudo ver algo que jamás había visto a su querido amigo hacer… llorar.

Si, su gran amigo se encontraba llorando mientras escondía su cabeza entre sus piernas, tratando de ocultar sus sollozos. Podía ver a su alrededor que todo se encontraba vacío, las luces apagadas y ni siquiera había un árbol de navidad… la casa se veía tan fría y desolada.

Extremadamente preocupado, de un golpe abrió la puerta corrediza del patio, dejando entrar ese aire helado al interior del hogar, sorprendiendo al triste muchacho de sobremanera por el tan repentino movimiento.

Estupefacto, se acercó hacía el mediocampista, mientras este no respondía ni hacía el mínimo movimiento.

- Endou… -susurró Ichirouta mientras veía como su capitán se acercaba a paso seguro hacia él.

- Kazemaru… ¿qué sucede? ¿por qué llorabas? –preguntó suavemente tratando de no ser tan duro con él.

- ¿Y-Yo? Yo no estaba llorando, ¡que te pasa! Creo que lo estás imaginando –rió nervioso al verse descubierto por la persona que menos quería que lo supiera - ¡Solo tenía algo en el ojo! –terminó intentando justificarse.

- Kazemaru –lo llamó mirándole fijamente a los ojos, poniendo aún más nervioso al de la cola-, te conozco desde que éramos pequeños, sé cuando estás triste y quiero saber porqué ahora lo estás –dudó en continuar pero era necesario- soy tu amigo y quiero que seas sincero conmigo, además que puedes confiar en mí que no diré palabra alguna –sonaría como un pequeño chantaje, pero necesitaba saber que le sucedía al defensa.

Kazemaru por su parte no dijo palabra alguna, no queriendo revelarle ese gran secreto a su buen pero algo entrometido amigo Endou.

- Por favor, Kazemaru. Quizás te pueda ayudar… además que es una gran fecha para estar así –esa última frase fue la gota que rebasó el vaso, que colmó la infinita paciencia de Ichirouta.

- Gran fecha dices… -dijo cabizbajo mientras Endou lo miraba atento- ¡Gran fecha! ¡Este es el día que más odio en todo el año! –gritó sorprendiendo en grande a su amigo. El peli azul ya tenía la cara roja de la rabia, mirando intensamente al castaño sin darse cuenta de que acababa de gritarle. Segundos más tarde se dio cuenta de su acción –L-Lo siento Endou, no era mi intención gritarte… -volvió con la cabeza gacha sin atreverse a mirar al moreno.

- Kazemaru… -Endou estaba estupefacto- te perdono, pero por favor, cuéntame lo que te aqueja… -imploró.

- ¿Estás seguro que quieres saberlo? –cuestionó nervioso sin saber como lo aceptaría su amigo.

- Si, no importa lo que sea, cuéntame –finalizó seguro.

- Bueno… -se quedó unos segundos en silencio, sin saber como comenzar. Endou, para ayudarlo a empezar su relato preguntó:

- Para empezar… ¿puedo saber por qué odias la Navidad? –viendo como la cabeza de Ichirouta se agachaba más y más, escondiéndose.

- A decir verdad… -empezó muy nervioso, recibiendo una mano en su hombro impulsándolo a seguir – no me gustan este tipo de celebraciones porque siempre las paso solo… -respondió sintiéndose peor que antes- Mis padres f-fueron… e-ellos fu-fueron… -no pudo continuar ya que un mar de amargas lágrimas invadió sus orbes y su rostro.

El capitán de Raimon no supo reaccionar ante la situación, e instintivamente se lanzó sobre el sofá y envolvió en sus abrazos a su angustiado amigo, poniendo su cabeza en su pecho y masajeando su espalda. El otro le correspondió apretándolo contra si, queriendo que no se fuera nunca.

- E-Ellos… Mis pa-padres fu-fueron asesinados cu-cuando yo t-tenía ci-cinco años… -el simple recuerdo lo hizo llorar aún más, ahogando sus muy audibles sollozos en el formado pecho de Mamoru mientras éste lo apretaba aún más contra sí, con sus ojos totalmente abiertos, mirando fijamente al muchacho- M-me dejaron solo en e-esta casa y-y desde e-ese momento h-he tenido que vivir por mi c-cuenta, en realidad q-que no soporto estar solo, m-me siento mal y por eso no he querido celebrar en todos estos años… M-Mamoru, e-esto duele demasiado… -siguió con dolor en sus palabras. El mayor solo se quedó congelado abrazando a Ichirouta (y miraba algunas imágenes de los videos de su infancia, donde aparecía Kazemaru como cuando lo conoció junto a sus padres), dejando que el sacara todos esos sentimientos guardados en lo más recóndito de su corazón, sentimientos que nunca vio por si mismo. Se quedaron varios minutos así, Endou esperando a que Kazemaru se calmara un poco para poder hablar.

- K-Kazemaru –lo llamó, pero éste no se movió ni un milímetro- yo… lo lamento, no sabía nada de esto, por favor perdóname –dijo haciendo que el peli azul levantara su cabeza, dejando ver sus ojos rojos y su rostro lleno de rastros de lágrimas, con una expresión de sorpresa, mostrando que no se lo esperaba.

- ¿P-Por qué te disculpas? –preguntó curioso separándose un poco de él y secando unas cuantas lágrimas de su cara.

- Me disculpo porque siempre estuviste a mi lado y nunca supe por lo que pasabas… en serio lo lamento mucho –se disculpó sincero, mostrándole una de sus mejores sonrisas de apoyo.

- No te preocupes, pero, ahora que lo sabes, no creo que me mires de la misma manera, ¿o si? –mencionó recibiendo un asentimiento de su acompañante- además, el que lo sepas tal vez puedas cambiar unas cuantas cosas… pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie –imploró pensando en lo que dirían sus amigos y los entrenadores si supieran su secreto.

- Descuida, no le diré de esto a absolutamente nadie –volvió a sonreír, siendo correspondido por Ichirouta.

El oji avellana observó el reloj encima del televisor, y se dio cuenta de la hora que era. Faltaba media hora para la media noche (Jaja, juego de palabras).

- ¡Oh! Mira la hora que es, ya falta muy poco para la media noche, es mejor que te vayas ya o si no llegarás tarde -le avisó al moreno, el cual dirigió su mirada al mismo punto.

- Creo que te equivocaste –dijo- no llegaré tarde, llegaremos tarde –terminó sorprendiendo (otra vez) a Ichirouta.

- ¿Cómo así? ¿Te golpeaste tan duro al abrir la puerta?

- Ja Ja Ja, que gracioso –dijo con sarcasmo- pero en fin, ¿te gustaría pasar la Navidad en mi casa? Todavía tenemos tiempo –sonrió.

El otro simplemente lo miró desconcertado unos segundos antes de abrir sus ojos como platos y mostrar la sonrisa más grande que haya hecho en tanto tiempo -¡Me encantaría Endou! –gritó emocionado mientras se abalanzaba sobre el castaño, tumbándolo en el sofá.

- Bueno, entonces no hay tiempo que perder –dijo soltándose del agarre- ¡Vámonos que el tiempo corre! –terminó tomando a su amigo de la mano, pasándole su abrigo y corriendo a la entrada principal de la casa para salir disparados hacia la casa del portero, no sin antes mirar su hogar que había recobrado un poco de la alegría perdida y viendo el retrato de la familia Ichirouta antes de partir.

Navidad.

24 de Diciembre.

Una fecha que todos aman.

Tiempo de querer y compartir.

Una época de unión en la que podemos, con la más pequeña de las acciones, alegrar un corazón y mejorar la vida de una persona.


End file.
